


we are going down

by underthecitylights



Series: perhaps sebaek is real [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fellatio (Blowjob), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Song Reference: Drown - BAEKHYUN, Subtle hint of military enlistment, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: Sehun has seen his boyfriend work almost twenty-four hours a day. It's time to kiss (and fuck) the exhaustion away.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: perhaps sebaek is real [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101128
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Top Sehun Fest Round 1





	we are going down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of TopSehun Fest.

"Se-Sehun-ah." Sehun only hushes his lover as he continues to leave kisses down his neck.

It hasn't been long since they've been in this intimate position. Baekhyun has just arrived home around half an hour ago from his last schedule for the day. He's beat and definitely exhausted as his days have been terribly packed for almost the entire year — from his solo comeback to SuperM activities and then back to his solo activities; this time in Japan. He's been working so hard every single day that Sehun only wishes to take all of his lover's stress away. He's been the primary witness of how Baekhyun barely sleeps and eats. If he can extend the day, he thinks Baekhyun will most likely take the opportunity and spend 26 hours every single day working. They haven't even had much time to spend together. Baekhyun comes home to a sleeping Sehun and Sehun wakes up to an empty bed. They've only been communicating through chats and brief phone calls these days.

Hell, Sehun can no longer even recall when the last time they spent an intimate and sensual moment like this was. The best they've ever gotten was a short make-out just before Sehun left to continue filming for the upcoming movie and he's been hungry for more since then. So when he learns that their filming ends on the exact same day of Baekhyun's final schedule before his day-off, he gets excited. He even sends a bubble message to fans to relay his elation.

Tonight, they will both recall and refuel each other with the heat of their most passionate love.

Besides, what better way to relieve Baekhyun's exhaustion than to replace every ounce of it with enormous amounts of pleasure?

Baekhyun writhes below him as Sehun engulfs a nipple in his mouth, licking it wet. He then sucks it, almost like he's milking Baekhyun off. He knows this drives him insane. If anything, Baekhyun's delicious tight grip on his hair proves it. He doesn't stop the moan he emits due to the pleasure he earns.

His kisses go farther south, red marks are left on its wake. He leaves no skin untouched, murmuring whispers of praises, of love; just the way Baekhyun deserves.

He stays longer on his lean abdomen and lets his lips glide along the well-developed muscles. He doesn't understand why his boyfriend keeps saying he envies his body when he's exactly just as muscular and fit as him, if not more. While their fans think Baekhyun has indeed lost his beautiful figure that he once showed during one of their concerts, Sehun is here, feeling every bump, every curve — even nibbling it lightly. 

"Sehun-ah," he hears Baekhyun moan. 

His hand reaches for Baekhyun's cock, erect and proud, and palms it through his last piece of clothing as he moves lower and closer to it.

"Lift up," he instructs Baekhyun, gripping on his underwear's waistband, ready to pull it down. He makes sure to sound authoritative. Baekhyun always likes it when he's being dominant in bed.

Baekhyun does as Sehun instructs him, thighs shaking as he does so. Sehun gazes at his lover. He looks so lost and drowned in lust and pleasure. His cheeks aflame, mouth gaping open, and eyes hooded. His breathing is uneven and Sehun realizes he must be so deeply in love because he even finds that hot.

No. He's known how deep his feelings are into Baekhyun for a long time.

But tonight, not only his feelings will be deep into Baekhyun. He'll make sure of that.

Baekhyun's cock bounces as the garment is off. It's already leaking prettily, Sehun doesn't hold himself from licking the pre-cum off.

Baekhyun screams and Sehun loves every note of it. His lover unintentionally thrusts his hips up as he arches his back in pleasure. Luckily, Sehun doesn't seem to mind. He holds Baekhyun's cock and slowly pumps it, tightening his grip every time he moves upward. He feels Baekhyun shaking beneath him, eyes closed in immense pleasure. It urges Sehun to take Baekhyun's entire cock.

"Sehun! Fuck!" Baekhyun screams and arches his back again. His hands have turned red with how tight he's grasping unto their freshly changed bed sheets.

Sehun pushes Baekhyun's hips down with one hand while the other holds his lover's dick in place, sucking it as hard as he can. He lets his teeth graze its sensitive skin, sending more intense shivers up Baekhyun's spine. The tip of his tongue plays with the slit, twirling around it teasingly before he goes all the way down again.

Sehun can feel Baekhyun's dick twitching, hot and heavy, inside his mouth. He's sure Baekhyun's about to cum.

"Se-Sebongie, I'm about to cum," Baekhyun cries. Sehun can feel the former pushing him away but he stays put. He looks up and meets Baekhyun's eyes. He lets his gaze tell Baekhyun what he wants his baby to do.

_Cum in my mouth._

With one last suck and another scream from Baekhyun, the smaller trembles as he lets go of his orgasm right into Sehun's oral cavern that welcomes him warmly.

Sehun lets go when he's sure there isn't any more that's coming out. He sits up and looks at his lover. Baekhyun is panting heavily. His adorable _siot_ -formed lips, a little swollen and wet, are opened prettily, Sehun can't help but to kiss him again. Baekhyun welcomes it happily.

He bites, he licks, he sucks hungrily; almost devouring all of Baekhyun, like he's taking all the air out of his lungs. Even his own burns at the lack of oxygen.

He only pulls away when he realizes he needs to get the bottle of lube in their bedside drawer. He crawls to the edge of their bed to reach for it. Baekhyun tails just right behind him, probably watching his glorious back that's painted with angry red marks. His boyfriend leans on his shoulders and rains kisses on the back of his neck.

"I missed you so much, love," Baekhyun whispers hotly right in his ear before nibbling it. "I see you everyday but I still miss you."

If only they're not in the middle of sex, Baekhyun would've probably said it with a pout and Sehun would've laughed.

He turns his body slightly to face Baekhyun with a smile.

"And I, too, baby," he whispers back before he crashes his lips once more to Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun falls on his back again with Sehun hovering slightly on top of him. Sehun reaches for his right leg and prompts him to fold it. Baekhyun does so; both his legs. Sehun pulls away again and squirts a decent amount of lubricant on his dominant hand.

"Just stay there, hyung. I'll make you feel good tonight."

He hears Baekhyun moan when he pushes a finger into his hole. The lubricant immediately loses its coolness the moment Baekhyun's tight and warm hole wraps around his finger. He takes it in and out slowly, loving the way Baekhyun just begs for more.

So he adds two more.

"Fuck," Baekhyun curses.

He smirks.

"You look like you're about to cum again, hyung."

"Please." Baekhyun chokes on his moans as Sehun scissors inside.

He hums. "Tell me what you want, hyung."

"Sehunnie, please," he cries some more.

He leans down to his ear and whispers, "What does my lovely boyfriend want?"

"C-cock, please. I want your cock, Sehun-ah." Baekhyun's voice sounds faint, Sehun would've missed it if he wasn't close.

So he decides to tease some more, despite feeling his own erection throbbing against his abdomen.

"Hm? I can't hear you, hyung," he tells him as he pushes his fingers deeper. "Beg for it, hyung. You like begging, don't you?"

"Se-Sehun-ah," Baekhyun stutters. "Please put it in me. Please fuck me hard. I want your cock in me already."

Sehun doesn't need to be told twice. Baekhyun's needy pleas are enough for him to pull his fingers out and pour a generous amount of lube on his own dick this time. He's above average, Baekhyun and probably the entire world already knows that thanks to his own boyfriend, so he has to always make sure that he's well lubricated. He doesn't want to hurt his boyfriend, even during love-making.

"Hey, hyung," he softly calls. "Look at me."

Baekhyun heeds. Pupils blown in lust.

"You ready?" His boyfriend nods frantically.

He pushes slowly, feeling Baekhyun's muscles tightening around his dick as he goes deeper inch by inch. The wet sounds that emit due to friction and the lubricant turn him on more.

He gradually picks up his pace when he feels Baekhyun has adjusted well again to his size. While Baekhyun's hands are gripping the sheets once more, Sehun has his on the former's thighs for support as he drills into him deeper, grabbing them so hard he knows they're gonna leave a mark.

He looks at Baekhyun from above, enjoying the view of his boyfriend arching his back in pleasure. The light fully illuminates his glowing paper white skin painted with faint red and a few purples. Baekhyun's cheeks are flushed in a pretty shade of pink. Sehun feels pride swelling in his chest as he stares at what he deems as life's best art that is Baekhyun. He can't believe this man right here is his and that he gets to feel him. To drown in him, in his love like this.

"Sehun," Baekhyun sounds breathless. "Stop, I'm about to cum again."

Sehun does stop this time and pulls out slowly. He pulls Baekhyun up to kiss him on his lips again before the latter turns around.

Baekhyun is now on his knees, on all fours. In this position, Sehun sees right in his face the pink gaping hole. He doesn't miss the chance to take a fat lick on it before positioning his dick.

He sinks in again once more.

As much as he and Baekhyun like missionary because it allows them to see each other's faces, they also absolutely love to do this style. It makes hitting Baekhyun's spot easier. He gets to slap Baekhyun's ass cheeks, too, which always brings out the sexiest sounds from his lover.

Their moans and the sound of their skin slapping resonate across the room. Baekhyun's arms lose their strength, he ends up sprawled across the bed, once again finding strength from the sheets. Sehun also leans forward and follows Baekhyun's hands, gripping them as well. From this position, Sehun can feel Baekhyun's body emitting warmth from the pleasure he's feeling, igniting their fire more. He even feels the bed dipping and moving like a wave as he continues to thrust into him.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Baekhyun's muscles constrict around his dick, creating a wonderful pleasure. He feels his abdomen tighten, signaling that he's about to release his orgasm as well. He speeds up.

The bed creaks, headboard hitting the wall rather harshly which harmonizes with Baekhyun's moans that grow louder every time he hits his spot, screaming as they both cum together.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Sehun chants while riding out both their highs.

After a few thrusts, they have both finally calmed down. Sehun immediately rolls off of Baekhyun and lies beside him, sweaty and exhausted but definitely overjoyed and satisfied. The beautiful smile Baekhyun flashes him tells him the latter feels the same.

He brushes away the strands that fall and gives a long peck on Baekhyun's lips again.

"I love you," he says.

To which Baekhyun also replies, "I love you, too. That was amazing."

"Aren't you overworking yourself, hyung?" Sehun says with a frown. His hand is now caressing the side of Baekhyun's face.

"I'm fine, Sehun-ah," he reassures with a smile yet again. "You know I have to do this before I leave."

Sehun sighs. Yes, of course, he remembers. Sehun knows that day is coming anytime soon and that it is inevitable but that doesn't mean he isn't dreading its arrival. No amount of preparation will be enough to ready him for their temporary separation.

His thoughts have been cut off with a kiss.

"I lost you there."

He smiles apologetically. He pecks him again before rising up.

"Where are you going?" asks Baekhyun.

"I'm going to get the towel to clean you up. Just stay right there."

He does come back after a short while with a wet towel in his hand. He starts wiping Baekhyun's behind and cleans his semen off of it. He also wipes off Baekhyun's own cum on his now flaccid cock, as well as the dried one on their sheet. He's sure they'll be spending their matching day-off again the next day cleaning their bed. Sehun doesn't mind a bit of it though. Be it cleaning or gaming or just lazing around, he enjoys every moment he spends with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kisses him this time with words of gratitude when he finishes up. When he comes back, he sees his boyfriend waiting for him with a huge grin on his face.

"Come here, cuddle with me." Both of Baekhyun's arms are spread out, waiting for Sehun to take his embrace.

The taller laughs and goes right into it.

Sehun plants another kiss on his forehead. He just can't get enough of his petite lover.

Baekhyun has his arms wrapped around Sehun's naked torso, face buried right into his chest. Sehun puts his around him, too, pulling him closer. Their breaths synchronize, just like how their heartbeats do.

Sehun thinks of all the times people ask him if someone as successful as him, someone who almost has everything already, still has a wish. Of course, he does.

His wish is right here, in his arms. He wishes to have this man by his side until the end. To see more of the world with him. To cheer him on as he reaches for his dreams, their dreams together.

"I love you," Baekhyun says, hushed. "Thank you."

"I do, too, a thousand times more."

And tonight, just like any other night, he wishes for the same thing again.

**Author's Note:**

> shiot (시옷) = ㅅ
> 
> Made it through successfully! Sorry for the sloppy smut. I was really trying so hard to make it on time since I signed up for the fest really late. Luckily, Baekhyun released Drown just in time. It kind of helped.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed. ☺️


End file.
